See who i am
by MyBrain
Summary: Mini fiction, inspirer par See who i am de Within Temptation. ( Ma première sur Merlin)


_J'ai écris cette histoire, après avoir écouter pour la millième fois 'See who i am' de within temptation. ( watch?v=5xHto4vAJ8o) Je trouve que la chanson correspond très bien a la série. Bonne lecture et désolé s'il il reste des faute d'orthographe ;)_

Est-ce vrai ce qu'ils disent, sommes nous trop aveugle pour voir notre destiné ? Avons-nous peur d'avancer, Arthur viens dans mon monde, vois dans mes yeux essais de comprendre pourquoi je tes cacher tous ses secret. Je sais que tu me regarde. Je sens ton regard sur moi depuis ce matin. Je n'ai pas bougeais, je fixe les druides, j'essais de trouver une solution… Je sens ta colère et ton dégoût sur moi, Arthur je ne veux pas perdre mon roi, mon ami. J'ai tellement rêvé que la magie soit acceptée, au jour où tu appendras la vérité et je sais que tu rêve que la guerre cesse. Ils ont raison, je dois arrêter de fuir. Je m'approche encore des druides, un c'est mis en avant et me temps un vêtement. Je le prends, sous tes yeux, sous les yeux tout camelot. C'est une cape, elle est blanche avec des broderies, le signe des druides et des dragonniers. Je l'enfile, j'accepte enfin mon destin : Moi Merlin, serviteur du roi Arthur, suis Emrys le leader de tout les druides, dernier dragonnier au monde.

Regarde qui je suis Arthur, je me retourne vers toi et je te fixe, je sais que tu lis dans mes yeux. S'il te plait Arthur, aide-moi. La moitié des sorciers présent n'ont pas confiance en moi, et en se que je suis. C'est pour cela qu'ils ont précipité la révélation. Ils sont venus et ton tout raconter. Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça. Mais sil te plait Arthur, pardonne moi, crois en moi et en ma magie. Laisse-nous une chance. Montrons a tous le monde que l'on peut créer se monde auxquelles nous rêvons temps. Un monde où les sorcier, et les non-sorcier vivraient ensemble. On peut trouver une solution ensemble. Je t'en pris, je t'en supplie Arthur écoute moi ! Regarde en moi ! Ce n'est pas la fin de notre amitié, de notre histoire, d'Albion.

J'ai peur Arthur, j'ai peur qu'il soit trop tard. Que ça soit le point de non retour. Que j'ai attendu trop longtemps pour te dire la vérité, je le sais. Ce n'est même pas moi qui t'es les racontés, tu l'as appris de la bouche des druides. Nous nous somme pas parler depuis, Je ne me suis pas expliqué. Il est temps que je prenne les choses en main, j'ai toujours écouté les autres, fait ce qu'il attendait de moi, Il est temps pour moi de prendre mes responsabilité, je t'en pris Arthur, créons le monde que nous attendons. Il temps que les changements commence. Je sais que tu es roi, que ça ne seras pas simple. Qu'il faudra combattre les conseillé, les nobles. Je serais à tes côté comme je l'ai toujours était. Je t'épaulerais, je sais que ta place n'est pas facile. Je t'en pris Arthur permet moi encore d'être dans ton monde, de le voir avec toi. Je ne veux pas perdre se qu'on a, tous ce qu'on a construis ensemble. On ne peut pas arrêter de nous battre, nous devons continuer d'y croire. Nous devons essayer de construire se monde, nous devons prendre nos décision, vois leur mensonge, leur vérité. Tous se qu'ils nous disent c'est seulement se qu'ils voulaient qu'on sache. Ton père, les druides, tout ce qu'ils nous disaient été égoïste.

Regarde qui je suis Arthur, S'il te plait aide moi. Pardonne-moi, crois en moi et en ma magie. Je te raconterais tout, je ne te cacherais plus rien. Mes erreurs, mes succès. Laisse-nous une chance. Montrons a tous le monde que l'on peut créer se monde auxquelles nous rêvons temps. Un monde ou les sorciers, et les non-sorciers vivraient ensemble. On peut trouver une solution ensemble. Je t'en pris, je t'en supplie Arthur Pendragon écoute moi ! Regarde en moi ! S'il te plait aide-moi. Pardonne-moi, crois en moi et en ma magie. Ce n'est pas la fin de notre amitié, de notre histoire, d'Albion.

Les druides restent silencieux, il me fixe tout ce temps. Ils sont reste là, comme s'ils savent se que je te dis dans ce regard. Il est temps qu'on prenne nos responsabilité Arthur, créons notre monde. S'il te plait Arthur, montre leur qu'ils ont tord de croire que j'ai été un idiot, qui n'as pas était capable de remplir sa destiné de sauver les sorciers. Nous devons arrêter de les écouter, tous, nous devons prendre nos propre décision. S'il te plaît mon roi, ne les écoute pas, ne suis pas le règne de ton père. S'il te plaît ne les laisse pas, ces conseiller, te gouverner. Tu es encore jeune, je le suis aussi mais ensemble on peut créer notre monde.

Regarde qui je suis Arthur, S'il te plait aide moi. Pardonne-moi, crois en moi et en ma magie. On peut trouver une solution ensemble. Je t'en pris, je t'en supplie Arthur écoute moi ! Regarde en moi ! Tu as quitté la fenêtre, aurais-tu pris une décision.. Vais-je être exécuté ? Si c'est le cas je ne partirais pas. Mais s'il te plait Arthur, mon roi, regarde moi, vois qui je suis. Vois que je ne te ferais jamais du mal. S'il te plait aide moi, a crée ce monde. Je refuse de croire que c'est la fin de notre destiné parce que ce n'est pas la fin, la fin de notre amitié, de notre histoire, d'Albion.


End file.
